


Smooth Lines

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Community: rainbowfilling, Fanfiction, Friendship, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, aimiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just k-keep breathing,” he instructs Aiba, like it is that easy – his voice cracking in the most embarrassing way ever, and forcing a smile that he hopes is encouraging enough for Aiba to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Lines

**Author's Note:**

> filling prompts over @ rainbowfilling! set during the early years of Arashi’s formation and during Aiba-chan’s lung operation.
> 
> for the prompt : BREATHLESS

He’s sprawled across the floor lazily, watching their Leader doing stretches with his lithe body next to him when he heard Jun’s scream. 

Ohno jerks like fish out of water, and the action would have been funny if not for the fact that Jun is still screaming something awful from where he is. 

His body is moving before his mind registers the action, his senses are suddenly alert because Jun isn’t screaming just for the heck of it, or screaming just to annoy the fuck out of him and instead, he is screaming Aiba’s name, repeatedly and agitatedly, non- stop. 

He’s up on his feet in seconds, barely aware of Ohno immediately leaping up from his spot and running towards where he supposes Aiba and Jun are, Sho joining them shortly after. His gaze narrows everything down until he is finally gazing at Aiba’s skinny frame – the lone figure lying down on the floor despite his other three bandmates hovering over him, hands clutching the front of his chest and coughing. 

Sho screams something awful but he couldn’t quite hear anything aside from the thunderous sounds of his heart beating against his ribcage. 

“Nino, what the fuck are you doing standing there?!” Sho yells, “Go ask for help! Aiba-chan’s dying here, fuck!” 

Something snaps in him and the next thing he realizes is his feet moving on autopilot, Aiba’s pained face remains at the back of his eyelids. 

He ignores the rest and sprints outside, as fast as his wobbly legs would allow him.

  

#

 

“What were you doing before he collapsed?” he overhears one of the medical guys ask Sho while he is beside Aiba’s stretcher and the other staffs are strapping Aiba carefully while one is putting an oxygen mask over Aiba’s face. 

Sho looks confused. “I… we were dancing – rehearsals – for the upcoming concert,” 

“Is he going to be alright?” Jun cuts in, wiping his eyes. “He looks like he’s in pain,” 

The medical guy inclines his head in a somewhat automatic response. “We hope so,” he says before he turns around, leaving his two other bandmates behind. He tears his eyes away from them in favor of watching the unsteady rise and fall of Aiba’s chest. 

Aiba groans and he is immediately reaching forward to hold Aiba’s hand, Ohno coming up behind him. He couldn’t stop shaking, and he knows it’s not going to get better; nothing would, until he is sure Aiba is okay. 

Aiba’s eyes are closed but his mouth is parted open, huffing, and he’s possibly doing it to allow the air into his lungs. He feels his throat close up at the sight of his oldest friend, wishing he could do something – anything – to lessen Aiba’s pain. 

“H-Hang in there, Aiba-chan; we’ll get you to the hospital in no time, then you’ll feel better again, alright?” he finds himself saying, before he feels the gentle touch of Ohno’s hands against the crook of his elbow breaking his focus for a bit. He turns and sees the way Ohno’s eyes are on his and Aiba’s joined hands, the way his fingers are shaking against Aiba’s unmoving ones. “L-Leader,” 

“Don’t let him go,” Ohno whispers, leans in to press a gentle kiss against the side of his head before Ohno rounds the way to drop an even gentler kiss to Aiba’s temple. 

He nods – knows that he’s not going to; never.

 

#

  

No one is allowed inside the ambulance aside from the medical staffs themselves and the person who needs to be taken to the hospital, is what they told him, but they couldn’t do anything when Aiba wouldn’t let him go. 

“Okay, let him stay,” 

 He bows at the kind man gratefully. “Thank you," 

The ambulance drives out of the Jimusho’s compound and onto the busy Tokyo streets, his hand still holding onto Aiba’s own.

 

#

 

He knows he’s gripping the other boy’s hand so tight, like his life depended on it but he couldn’t really find the brains to actually care – he needs him to know that he’s there, that he’s not going to leave his side no matter what. 

He is terrified, but he does his best not to show it; he’s not going to let Aiba feel how scared he is at the moment, because the idiot would probably end up crying himself to death before they even manage to get him to the hospital for a proper treatment.

One of the medical staffs said something about one of Aiba-chan’s lungs collapsing, and that he’s probably going to need an operation to make sure he survives this.

He feels the heat gathers at the corners of his eyes before it falls to the side of his face. He closes his eyes and let the tears fall freely, tightens his grip against Aiba’s hand and wishing being here with him is enough.

“Breath, Aiba-chan,” he whispers, keeps his eyes locked on the other boy’s face; he doesn’t bother hiding the tears, doesn’t bother wiping the warm liquid away though he loathes the very idea of anyone seeing him like this, and instead he focuses his attention to watching Aiba – the way Aiba is wheezing painfully despite the oxygen mask they had put on him to help him with his breathing. He squeezes Aiba’s hands when Aiba turns to face him, blinking rapidly and is obviously trying to make out what is happening, his mouth forming Nino’s name. 

“Just k-keep breathing,” he instructs Aiba, like it is that easy – his voice cracking in the most embarrassing way ever, and forcing a smile that he hopes is encouraging enough for Aiba to keep fighting. 

“ _N-Ni – no_ ,” Aiba wheezes out, his voice is muffled by the mask; he is saying something but Nino couldn’t really hear it so he leans in closer, nods at Aiba and squeezes Aiba’s hand. He realizes Aiba is crying too – and Nino feels a little better letting Aiba see him like this. 

“What is it?” he whispers back and uses his other free hand to brush Aiba’s bangs away from his eyes, letting his fingers linger for a little while to wipe the tears from Aiba’s eyes. 

Aiba gasps, breathing in a lungful of air and Nino feels his chest constricts painfully at the sight. 

“D-Don’t leave me,” Aiba breathes out, fingers tight against his. He freezes for a second, as another powerful sob wretches itself out from the center of his chest, and he leans forward and places a hand over where Aiba’s heart is beating beneath. 

“I won’t,” he tells him, and it is a promise he knows he’s not going to break – not now, not ever. 

Aiba smiles and closes his eyes, their hands remain tangled together.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025989) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil)




End file.
